Teardrop
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: (Fanfic' écrite avec une amie.) Voldemort est mort, et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année. Mais Severus Rogue commence à s'intéresser à elle. Que feront-ils lorsqu'ils s'apercevront de leurs sentiments ? (Résumé pourri, comme d'hab'.) - FIC EN PAUSE, elle sera reprise dès qu'on le pourra.
1. Chapter 1

Je vous présente ce... truc, aussi appelé fanfiction, que j'écris avec une amie. =)

C'est elle qui écrit les passages du point de vue de Hermione, et moi je m'occupe de ceux du point de vue de Severus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**« Love, love is a verb**_

_**Love is a doing word**_

_**Fearless on my breath »**_

- Hé, 'Mione ! m'a appelée la voix de Ron, tandis que je m'apprêtais à m'installer sur une des moelleuses banquettes du Poudlard Express avec Harry. Je te rappelle que l'on a... nos obligations.

J'ai vu Harry lever les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête d'enjoliver les choses, Ron, veux-tu ? a-t-il ronchonné. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors pareilles idioties, mais...

Il s'est arrêté et un petit sourire satisfait a étiré ses lèvres tandis que Ron rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, prenant une couleur de tomate bien mûre qui, comme je n'arrêtais pas de lui faire remarquer pour le taquiner, jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux.

- Okaaaaay, Monsieur le Sauveur-du-monde-magique, nous allons dans le compartiment des préfets. A la revoyure, vieux frère ! a repris Ron d'un ton hargneux.

- C'est ça, a raillé Harry.

Alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, je me suis dépêché de le tirer hors du compartiment, refermant la porte du même coup. Il s'est enfermé dans un mutisme boudeur jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à destination, où, malheureusement, quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de « vieille connaissance » nous a interpelés :

- Mais qui voilà donc ? Weasley et Graaaanger ! Alors, c'est pour quand, le mariage ? Et les petits porcelets au Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Ron a serré les poings et ses jointures sont devenues livides.

- Laisse-nous... passer, a-t-il grondé. Immédiatement.

Ses yeux noisette s'étaient considérablement assombris et son nez était plissé, signe d'une fureur grandissante. Ardente. Intense. Inaltérable.

- Oooooh, s'est moqué le blond, le p'tit Weasley se rebelle ? Mon Dieu, j'ai peu...

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Le poing de Ron est parti. Dans son visage, faisant couler le sang. Un éclair mauvais a fusé dans les yeux gris acier de Malefoy et il lui a rendu la pareille, cassant une ou deux dents de Ron au passage.

- Arrêtez-vous, ai-je ordonné. Maintenant.

Ron m'a regardée et m'a adressé un sourire factice, mais s'est néanmoins exécuté. Pas Malefoy. Me poussant brutalement, il a donné un coup de pied à Ron, en plein estomac. Le souffle coupé, celui-ci est tombé à terre. Lourdement. Violemment.  
Alors, la rage a commencé à m'envahir. D'un coup. J'ai eu un sourire carnassier, qui devait être carrément flippant à voir. Enfin, les cours d'arts martiaux que j'avais subis durant l'été allaient servir.

Puisant dans des réserves de force dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence avant lesdits cours d'arts martiaux, j'ai plaqué Malefoy au mur, le maintenant collé d'une main. Puis, je lui ai assené le plus violent coup de pied retourné que j'ai pu. Mais pas à n'importe quel endroit, oh ! non, un endroit qui allait s'en souvenir longtemps. Très longtemps.

Hasta la vista, entrejambe de Malefoy.

- Viens, on s'en va d'ici, ai-je soufflé à Ron en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

(...)

- Et là, s'est écrié Ron d'un ton enjoué, elle lui a mis un de ces coups de pied, mec, je te raconte pas... !

Harry a eu un sourire mauvais, le même genre que celui que j'avais arboré avant de coller sa pâtée à Malefoy.

- Ben si, a-t-il rétorqué, c'est justement ce que tu es en train de faire : me le raconter.

Puis, voyant que Ron et moi levions les yeux au ciel, il a ajouté :

- Bien joué, en tout cas, 'Mione.

- Merci, me suis-je joyeusement inclinée. C'est son orgueil de mâle qui va en prendre un coup.

- Ouais, a acquiescé Ron, la bouche pleine de Chocogrenouilles (il les mangeait par deux, voire trois quand il était particulièrement en forme), ou plutôt ses attributs de mâle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, bon, on a compris, ai-je éludé.

Inutile de dire que je me sentais parfaitement mal à l'aise avec eux lorsqu'ils parlaient de... ce genre de chose. Si ? J'ai allumé mon baladeur [NLA on va dire qu'ils ont des baladeurs, à l'époque. 8D] et laissé la musique envahir mes oreilles. Au bout d'un certain temps, mes paupières se sont fermées et je me suis laissée partir.

(...)

- Hé, Hermione !

J'ai senti qu'on me secouait. De plus en plus fort. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas me laisser dormir ? C'était trop demand...

- Ahhhh ! ai-je soudain hurlé. Poudlard ? Banquet ? Bouffe ? Arrivés?

Oui, c'est ça, Hermione Granger mal réveillée.

- Je... a commencé Harry. On est arrivés, 'Mione.

Il a échangé un regard perplexe avec Ron.

- Sérieusement ? a fait ce dernier. Tu as bien dit « bouffe » ? Toi, Hermione Granger, la Miss-je-sais-tout-sauf-les-vulgarités-de-ce-bas-monde ?

J'ai eu un sourire ironique.

- Sympa, le surnom. Oui, j'ai bien dit ça.

J'ai retenu le Eh ouais, ça vous la coupe, hein ? qui me brûlait les lèvres. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de leur flanquer une crise cardiaque, c'étaient tout de même mes meilleurs amis, même si, parfois, cela ne se voyait pas. Bon, soit, assez souvent, je l'admets.

- Bon ! les ai-je pressés. On monte dans cette fout... euh, fichue calèche, oui ou non ?

Ils continuaient de me fixer comme si j'avais deux têtes, tout en marchant. Pour tout vous dire, c'était assez angoissant. Surtout que, nuit oblige, les lanternes des calèches étaient braquées sur nous, ce qui faisait ressortir le blanc de leurs yeux. J'ai détourné le regard et suis montée à bord d'une des calèches. Ils ont suivi.

(...)

- Roooon, tu veux vraiment exploser, ou quoi ? l'ai-je morigéné. Tu as l'air ridicule.

- Mmmmmmmeeee ! a-t-il émis, la bouche remplie de... je ne savais pas. Et, honnêtement, je n'avais aucune envie de savoir.

Il a mâché pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis a dégluti et a repris :

- C'était du poulet Hermione ! Du POULET ! J'allais pas ne pas le manger. Si ?

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Il avait l'air sincèrement scandalisé. J'ai détourné les yeux pour ne pas lâcher un gloussement indigne de mon habituelle indifférence glaciale en ce qui concernait le monceau de nourriture qu'ingurgitait Ron chaque jour.

Soudain, j'ai senti un regard peser sur moi. J'ai relevé la tête, intriguée. Il venait de la table des professeurs et plus particulièrement de... Severus Snape ? LE Severus Snape me regardait ? Je devais avoir des hallucinations. J'ai baissé la tête, ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux (je devais d'ailleurs avoir l'ai particulièrement débile parce qu'Harry et Ron m'ont dévisagée, les yeux ronds), me suis pincée, et ai relevé les yeux. Mais Snape me regardait toujours.  
Mais pourquoi diable, lui qui en six ans n'avait jamais daigné poser son regard sur moi, se décidait-il maintenant à le faire ? Mystère.

* * *

Je balaie la salle du regard, comme à chaque rentrée. Et comme à chaque rentrée, tous les cornichons – pardon, les élèves – sont là, fidèles au rendez-vous, prêts à faire exploser des chaudrons toute l'année.

Arrivé à la table des Gryffondors – ces imbéciles arrogants -, mes yeux s'arrêtent brusquement sur Hermione Granger – cette miss-je-sais-tout insupportable – et ne veulent plus s'en détourner. J'en profite donc pour la détailler du regard, et c'est là que je me rends compte que la petite fille qui levait la main à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon pour attirer mon attention lors de son premier cours de potions, a bien changé en sept ans. Elle est devenue une belle jeune femme, avec de belles courbes, tout en restant l'une des plus brillantes élèves ayant été à Poudlard.

Minute. Pourquoi est-ce que je détaille une gamine de Gryfffondor, moi ? Les vacances ont dû me mettre le cerveau à l'envers, c'est impossible, surtout que je l'ai complimentée dans ma tête.

Merde. Elle m'a vu. Comment je fais, moi, maintenant ? On se fixe un long moment, yeux dans les yeux, comme si nous étions seuls dans la pièce, puis je détourne les yeux, honteux. Comment ai-je pu m'abaisser à ce point-là, moi, le terrifiant et insensible professeur Rogue, terreur des cachots, qui fait souvent sortir les plus pleurnichards en larmes à la fin de mes cours ?

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre !

On aimerait bien avoir des reviews, ce serait sympa de votre part ! =)


	2. Réponses au reviews

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, la suite n'est pas encore pour maintenant, ma co-auteuse (tiens, un nouveau mot ! =) ) est en vacances.

Je tenais juste à répondre à vos reviews.

* * *

D'abord, merci à **ballorchidee** et **darkpicots** pour être devenus les premiers followers de cette fic'. Merci à **ballorchidee** de l'avoir aussi mise dans ses favoris.

* * *

**dj83 : **Je ne vais répondre qu'à la partie qui m'est adressée : je pense que Severus sait qu'il est un prof terrifiant, et si j'ai attribué à Hermione ce surnom de _miss-je-sais-tout_ c'était pour faire un clin d'œil aux film et livre 3.

* * *

Maintenant, je passe à **Severus Snape**, dont je n'ai pas franchement apprécié la review :

Je me permets de répondre au premièrement, même s'il ne m'est pas adressé, n'ayant pas écrit cette partie : ceci s'appelle une gradation, qui est une figure de style basée sur l'insistance et l'exagération (c'est au programme de français d'une classe de 4ème, quand même !).

Donc, je passe au dixièmement : quelques fois, dans des livres publiés, certains personnages se posent des questions à eux-mêmes. Exemple : "_Palpatine allait devoir mettre Plagueis au courant de leur conversation. Ou pas ? Un Apprenti pouvait-il cacher des choses à son Maître ?"_ (_Star Wars : Dark Plagueis_ de James Luceno, page 462 de la version française). Et oui, cela m'arrive également quelques fois, et je ne suis pas schizophrène non plus.

Quand à cette confusion entre Snape et Rogue... Mon amie a été très marquée par le nom original, moi moins, et donc je l'utilise moins. J'ai juste oublié de corriger cette étourderie à la relecture. _Errare humanum est._

_"Faire sortir les pleurnichards" _pourrait être interprété par : _je fais sortir les pleurnichards de mon cours_. Dans quel état sont les plus pleurnichards ? En larmes.

Je ne suis pas amnésique, je me souviens encore des lettres servant à la notation aux examens de Poudlard, et ce qu'elles signifient.

Ensuite, si ce que j'écris ne vous plaît pas (j'ai pu le remarquer au vu des reviews que vous m'avez laissées sur d'autres de mes fics Harry Potter), c'est bien simple, arrêtez de me lire. Quand on a lu un livre qu'on a pas aimé à cause du style de son auteur, on ne rachète pas un autre livre du même auteur. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de désactiver mon compte à cause de quelques critiques désagréables. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, plusieurs personnes attendent la suite. Ce serait dommage de ne pas la leur donner, non ?

Je lui ai passé le message, c'est fait. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle le prenne mieux.

_"Je ne peux dire que ça ne vole pas haut, puisque ça ne décolle pas."_ ... C'était censé être sarcastique ? Non, mais parce que ça n'en a pas du tout l'air...

J'espère moi aussi ne plus avoir à répondre à vos commentaires désagréables.

* * *

Bref. Après cette longue réponse à une review toute aussi longue, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année quelques heures avant notre passage à 2013 ! =)


End file.
